creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Connor
Lucas Connor or "The Figure" is the enforcer of Zalgo. He was chosen by Zalgo to be an enforcer for a reason, he genuinely hated humanity. No doctor or psychologist or therapist knows why. 5 years after Lucas's disappearance, he finally returns back to Zalgo and the others. Zalgo was initially surprised at the fact he was alive, everybody was. He still hates humanity but that hatred was increased due to a factor of his mental health being gone. Appearance Lucas used to wear his very battered and weathered Michael Myers mask, a navy blue jacket, red shoes, and black jeans but currently he wears an outfit similar to Roy Burns from Friday the 13th Part 5. He now prefers to wear a black jumpsuit, a dirtied golden hockey mask, and a custom hood mask to completely conceal his head. He prefers to hide his features that show his half demon side like his gray eyes and his two other mouths. His signature weapons are his axe and homemade garden shears. He came back wearing a black denim jacket with scorch marks on the back, His old chipped, burnt and damaged hockey mask, Torn and burnt pants and boots. He wears a mysterious silver locket as well. He also returns using a modified crowbar and barbed wire for strangulation. He then returns to his original outfit and weapons. Personality 'Part 1' Lucas has always hated humans but he never hated his younger brother. The other proxies of Zalgo never bother to ask why, usually because Lucas gives a threatening gesture towards those who mention Tyrone. Whenever Lucas is with his actual companions he is very protective of them and is kind towards them. Lucas also has developed a very dark sense of humor towards violence. The only other proxies of Zalgo he shows actual care for is Stripes and Lazari. Part 2 Lucas still hated humans but hates them even more due his partial insanity from being alone and isolated from his peers. Lucas has also mentioned that he has developed a high knowledge of the "Alternative Universes" but no one believes this. Lucas mostly lost his crush on Stripes but still believes her to be one of his closest friends. He still very protective of his companions and tries to be kind at the least. He still shows care for Lazari as well. The biggest change in his personality his that he doesn't talk as much he used to and that he now seems more intelligent. Story Part 1 Lucas at one year old was touched and corrupted by Zalgo after encountering him on a camping trip with his family in the woods. He shortly forgot about it through his years of age and continued to hate humanity. At a very young age of five he quickly had an obsession with the horror villains Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers. At the age of eleven he killed his first people through throwing one of a roof and strangling two others. After being detained in Juvenile he was mentally unstable through having to deal with psychologists questioning his hatred. He continued his murder through hearing Zalgo's voice commanding him to kill others. When he found out about his little brother Lucas showed absolute care towards him. At the age of sixteen he finally wore his signature outfit that looked like the one Roy uses in Friday part 5. When his parents found out, they demanded that he leave and never return, he did however and killed them by cutting them into pieces joint by joint. He took his brother and left the house never to be known by civilization again. He returned at the age of eighteen and took cover as a cashier under a false name. He did send his brother to school only to figure out that he died in a bus accident. Lucas went into a state of depression and went mad. He went on a killing spree in his town killing 23 people. He discovered Zalgo by discovering a ritual online to message him. When he did the next day he was encountered by Rake, they went through a portal. When he finally came face to face with Zalgo he was terrified what he had seen before his eyes. Zalgo smiled knowing that this was the child who had unknowingly killed others because of him. Zalgo accepted Lucas's request to be a proxy and granted him supernatural powers. However this further corrupted not only his body but his mind as well. Lucas now felt less emotion and grew extra mouths on his body from the previous corruption from his early life. When Lucas became Zalgo's enforcer he went on missions without any hesitation no matter how serious the mission was, this was however he met Stripes and Lazari. Lucas met Stripes and Lazari and immediately became intrigued by them. When he managed to conversant with Stripes she explained her life and Lucas felt sympathy towards her and Lazari. He deeply cared and valued being around Stripes as he saw her a trusted friend but did want tell her more than that. How ever on a mission to kill a proxy of Slenderman he disappeared. Part 2 Lucas was tasked by Zalgo to kill Masky and/or Hoodie but said that this mission was important and failure would lead to consequence. Lucas not feeling fear didn't see the challenge in this mission so he set off to complete it. When eventually got them away from the other proxies he violently attacked them. Slenderman sensed where his proxies were and teleported to them. When he saw Lucas, Slenderman impaled Lucas with his four tentacles. Hoodie then shot Lucas 7 times in his chest almost killing him.Lucas realized he couldn't fight the 3 of them and narrowly escaped the fate of death. However, when a person saw him collapse from pain on the road they took him to the hospital, Lucas was in comatose. He was immediately rushed into an operating room. The doctors stripped off his mask, his hood, and jumpsuit. Before they could operate on him though Lucas suddenly awoke and killed them with a scalpel, slitting one's throat and slamming it through the others head. Lucas gathered his outfit back and killed almost everyone in the small hospital. When he got out he was lost and in extreme pain, so he committed grand theft auto and went back to his old home once again leaving civilization. When he got home he gathered his valuables and went to live in an abandoned home in the country. A year after being alone he starting developing insanity his hood was destroyed and rendered unusable. He had lost his shears, his ax and discarded his boiler suit. So he now wore his jacket and used a crowbar. He wanted to return back, back to Lazari, back to Zalgo, back to Stripes. But Zalgo's punishment would mean eternal suffering to him. 3 years after being alone he created a doll that looked identical Stripes and treated it like it was Stripes herself, talking to it, listening to it. He still killed people thinking they were out to take "His best friend" away. So people started creating a legend of the "Strangling Man". A full 5 years in his loneliness and isolation he had lost it. He searched the deepest darkest parts of his mind to make a final decision to return or stay away from his peers. Then he finally decided to return...to the closest thing he called "Family". 'Facts' 'Part 1' *He has a crush on Stripes yet refuses tell her * He is capable of dying through usual means such as shooting him enough or lighting him on fire * He is still alive but nobody knows where he is * Only the Rake, Stripes and Lazari has seen him without a mask * He has a story on Wattpad called "The Figure Regins" * He has sociopathic symptoms * His two other mouths are located on his neck and left shoulder blade * He has had unnatural gray eyes since being Corrupted by Zalgo * He cannot feel fear * He rarely ever talks unless he wants to in a "hunt" or around Slender's proxies Part 2 *He now sees Stripes as his closest friend *He claims that the other Lucas Connor told him about the other universes and realities *He claims that searching his mind gave him an intellect *He has lost the capability in running due to damaged legs *He sometimes mistakes Stripes for his little doll *He can now shout out a very fear-inducing scream *He is still recovering from his trauma *He can now heal deep cuts and wounds every 5 hours Notable Quotes: * "Oh look! More dirty messes that I have to clean up!"- Said about humans before killing them. * "OK! Ok I get it people are going to accuse me of ripping off Roy Burns, WELL I DO NOT CARE ABOUT WHAT COMMON PEOPLE THINK!"- Lucas says to the other Creepypasta * "Now...I know what monster is because I have seen many in my lifetime but you are not one of them, not to me."- Lucas said to Stripes when they conversated. * "What are gonna do...HIT ME!"- Lucas said to Jeff before Jeff stabs him in the chest. * "Y'know I starting to feel like my victims care because they don't run as fast as they used to."- Lucas says jokingly to the Scarecrow Girl. * "Okay, well damn I...uh."- Lucas says after losing a bet. * "So you're telling me I gotta fight a guy who has wet dreams about Joker and a goth chick...ok."- Lucas says to the Rake while on a mission. * "You know Lazari, Dark humor is like food because not everyone gets it."- Lucas to Lazari. * "Hehehehehehe yeah that's right...squeal for me."- Lucas to a victim. * "Alright fellas, I gotta go...I'll be back in time for dinner."- Final thing the Zalgo proxies would ever hear from Lucas before his disappearance. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Manipulator Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Sociopath Category:Fucking Run Category:Zalgo Category:Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Supernatural Category:Tragic Category:Ageless